Sweet Solace
by Cloudless Dreams
Summary: "Love is learning, love is yearning, love is desire that is burning..." ZeroxYuuki. May contain spoilers.
1. Understanding

AN: FINALLYYYYYYYY I got something done! x'D x'D x'D This is the first story I've ever posted on here. Kinda nervous. o:

I'd been planning to write this first chapter for SOFREAKINGLONG. But I always procrastinated. It wasn't until my best friend gave me an excellent idea that I finally pulled the last strings of the plot to this fanfic together. Well, actually, I still don't exactly know where this is gonna take me. - _ - Ahh, writing is such a rollercoaster. :'D But thank you to my dear "onee-chan" anyway, you're the best! C:

Anyway, I'm very excited I finally finished this. Much planning and redrafting had to be done. I honestly have ten different versions of this Chapter One. But none of them worked out with what I had planned next. So this is the best I can do. D': Please bear with me, I promise things will get better! And more intense. *blushes at the erotic scenes she has planned* x'3

****WARNING**: there may be spoilers up to Chapter 74.****** Beware. e _ e

Oh, and just in case you're a stickler and reading this, I really have no idea what color Yuuki's hood actually is. I picture it to be red (probably because of the cover of Volume 11, what with Zero and Kanashame – er, I mean, Kaname – depicted as wolves and such.) Ya know, Little Red Riding Hood? C: … … … *cricket cricket* …no? x_x Well, it might just be my opinion. *sweatdrop*

Damn, I'm actually a bit depressed now. I kept listening to sad music, because the previous drafts of this chapter were too happy. I really love the mysterious, and kinda bittersweet feeling that VK gives you. I'm trying to put that into this fanfiction, as well. :) Anyway, I hope you enjoy. I did my best, and I will continue to do my best. :3

Leave a review, pleaseandthankyou! :D *hugs*

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight (though I wish I did). All rights go to Matsuri Hino, the very talented mangaka who created it.<p>

* * *

><p>x<p>

* * *

><p><em>His prey was close now… so close.<em>

He could smell the fear on said prey, a scent that was as tasty as the smell of hot, melted chocolate…

Unable to resist, the young, silver-haired hunter licked his lips and closed his eyes, relishing the delicious smell. _Hiding… waiting for a chance to pounce… or was it to run away…?_

Zero placed a hand on his Bloody Rose gun, sliding his finger lightly over the trigger – this was one of his most familiar actions.

Movement.

He swung around at a blinding speed and slammed the enemy against the tree – ah, maybe he shouldn't have done that. With a deep sound like thunder, the tree snapped against the other man's body as if it were nothing more than a twig.

"Any last words… vampire?" the hunter hissed, lips parted to reveal elongated fangs. They were gleaming, perfectly curved, the pointed ends needle-sharp. Almost elegant, in a way… the Level E knew that this was no ordinary vampire just by seeing the shape of his teeth.

"Pure… blood…" the Level E managed past the long-fingered hand clamped around his neck.

"_No_." Zero hated when others confused him with those monsters… but with both Kuran and Hiou blood flowing within him… it was unavoidable, he supposed.

"Then… is she…?" the crazed one whispered, pointing one finger at something behind Zero's back.

Zero's eyes widened. Then, praying that he wouldn't see what he expected, he turned...

A hooded figure stood there against the shadows of moonlit trees. Long strands of silky mahogany hair drifted lightly in the cool evening breeze. The red fur-lined cloak hid most of her face, but that petite frame… the slender, graceful neck, the pale yet rosy skin…

"Yuuki?" Zero gasped, dismayed. What on earth could she be doing here?

"Zero, watch out –!"

The Level E wrenched himself free from the hunter's temporarily loosened grasp and threw him aside, finding strength in his new, savage desire.

That girl's scent… it was sweet, saccharine sweet. More mouthwatering, more tempting, more tantalizing than anything the Level E had ever experienced in his despicable life. _He'd always been a pushover… always the weak one… but now, ah, the blood of a Pureblood Princess! A Kuran… How strong, how admired he would be after this!_

So he charged her.

Yuuki stood her ground. He was rather like a bull, this one…

His desperation was so fervent that she could hear tendrils of his thoughts. _Power! Relief! I'll finally… be able…_

Something stung in her heart. She had brought Artemis with her, of course – her own anti-vampire weapon – but at the bottom of her heart, she knew she couldn't use it. _Sympathy_, that's what drove her to her inaction. As the Level E moved with blinding speed, she did nothing but raise one small hand. A familiar tingle began tugging at her fingertips, spreading to the center of her palm.

The man sprinting at her halted suddenly, only a few feet away from his dinner, as if he had run into a wall. He grunted, confused. Yuuki took a deep breath, concentrating with all her might – she was almost there…

Zero, who hadn't even recovered from the ache in his head and the blackness in his vision yet, immediately pulled himself up. He leaned against the nearby tree to regain balance, and while doing so, he also caught a glimpse of the strange event happening with the pureblooded princess and the stray Level E. They didn't seem to be fighting… his mind still hazy from being thrown and landing fairly violently, he couldn't make out exactly what was happening, but he could see the scarlet outline of Yuuki's hood… it was like gazing through a swimming pool, or a very thick layer of carved glass. Was she alright? Wait… why should he care? _Because I'd be in deep shit if something happened to her under my watch_, he thought, frustrated. Then, out of options, he inhaled deeply; he could still smell her, still taste the subtle tinge of her sweet scent on his tongue…

…And hear her terrified scream. Small and frightened, it was a sound that wrenched him back to reality, and though his vision still blurred around the edges and he could barely make his legs move, he stumbled forward as quickly as he could in his dizzied state.

A part of him panicked when he fell. He couldn't get there _fast _enough. It was unlike him to panic at all – but as he struggled back to his feet, only one thought coursed through his mind, and he hadn't the slightest idea why. _Yuuki… Yuuki… Please be alright…_

Just as he found her through his dim vision, she crumpled to the forest floor, as fragile as a doll. His heart nearly stopped. _Yuuki… why did you come here?_

"You _bastard_!" Zero snarled. Completely relying on his instincts now, he clamped his fingers hard around the Level E's arm and hurled him to the ground. Cold protectiveness that he couldn't explain over the tiny princess laying still and silent made him merciless.

"I did nothing! I didn't touch her!" the Level E shrieked.

"In no way does that concern me," Zero growled.

Then, not hesitating for a second, he fired a single shot. He heard the… _thing _disintegrate, then the sound of dust being carried away with the wind…

He knelt down next to the unconscious girl. She was still breathing, though very shallowly. Her heart beat swiftly, however, which was strange – nonetheless, Zero wordlessly picked her up in his arms.

Yuuki made a soft sound that sounded partly protesting and partly surprised. Zero couldn't help but feel the twitch of his lips – an almost smile. She was so stubborn, even when she wasn't conscious.

He began his walk back to the academy.

The girl in his arms felt like nothing more than a feather to him, but she radiated a warmth that was – he had no way of denying it – very soothing.

* * *

><p>He couldn't help but feel strange as he entered the Night Class dorm.<p>

No one was roaming about – it was class time for them – but he felt like he shouldn't be seen carrying the unconscious body of their "substitute leader".

Sighing, he rounded a corner, and almost collided with the blonde head of Hanabusa Aido.

"Jeez! Watch where you're – _what the hell_."

Zero grimaced. Out of all the vampires he could possibly run into, Aido had to be the one? "She followed me," he said defensively.

"But you're not even supposed to be here! And she should be in class! Why would she follow you? What were you two doing? Why does she look like she'd half dead?"

"I can only answer one question at a time, senpai," Zero replied evenly. "Here, you take her into her room. She's probably very uncomfortable in her sleep, knowing I have my arms around her. She'd probably prefer yours instead." He held out his arms for Aido to receive her.

Aido blinked, almost disgusted. "Me? Carry her? I don't even know where she's… _been. _You're so rude!"

Zero scoffed, pulling Yuuki back to him. "She hasn't been anywhere indecent. We were in the woods, just outside the school grounds."

Then Aido's eyes narrowed. "Did you fight her?"

"_No_! That's an idiotic question. Can you just carry her to her bed? Is that so hard for you?"

The blonde noble smirked. "Is that so hard for _you_? Why don't you lay her down and watch her sleep? Knowing you, that doesn't sound very ridiculous. You probably won't even be strong enough to drag yourself out of her room."

Zero glared daggers at him.

"Okay, okay." Aido threw his hands up, knowing how strong Zero was when he got serious. Aido stopped fooling around, then, and with no hint of his usual smugness, he asked, "Hey, Kiryuu, you really didn't do anything to her, did you?"

Zero closed his eyes. "I was out hunting. I don't know why, but she followed me. She caught me by surprise, and the Level E escaped me for a second. He got to her first, but then I took care of him. End of story."

"She's okay now?"

"She only needs to rest, I think. I'll give her a few blood tablets if she wakes up."

Aido made a weird face. "You two have such a strange relationship."

"I would hardly call it a relationship."

"Goodnight, Kiryuu. Er… unless you need help, uh, taking care of her."

"Get to class, senpai," Zero assured him, already opening the door to Yuuki's room.

As Aido walked down the hall muttering things about respect, Zero stepped into the little space where Yuuki stayed.

The blonde elite had been right; as soon as Zero stepped foot in the bedroom, he instantly and literally felt like he was in heaven. Everything smelled like Yuuki. Even the walls had a hint of her scent.

He walked swiftly over to her bed, not trusting himself to hold her one moment longer. She was so tempting… and he was very hungry tonight, much more so than usual. He reminded himself to get some more tablets.

As he laid her down on the pillows, her eyes flew open. Dark figures still flitted across her vision, and harsh voices sounded in her ears… blood splattered against the walls… ah, the inviting scent of blood… Yuuki whimpered. _I don't want to see this. I don't want to see this. I don't want… _Her eyes found the tranquilly handsome face of the boy standing at her bedside. _Zero_…?

He met her bewildered gaze coolly, keeping his expression carefully blank.

"Zero… you're here," she whispered. How relieved she was that she hadn't woken up to being alone. Flashes of the Level E's memory still ignited behind her eyelids. Though Zero's unemotional and serene, yet dazzling, pale lilac eyes were not very comforting, it was still better than waking up to an empty room.

"Yeah, but I'm leaving. You need anything? Thirsty?" he asked, voice impassive. That stung. She wanted to sting him back.

"I'm fine," she responded, with equal flatness in her tone.

"Okay, then. Goodnight."

He was only a few paces from the door. He was relieved yet secretly disappointed at the stolid way she spoke to him. Did she really… hate him now…? His only real friend… no, his "real friend" was gone. _She is not Yuuki Cross… _he was reaching for the doorknob when he heard the barely audible sniffle.

If he wasn't a vampire, if he didn't have these damn heightened nighttime senses, he would have been able to leave.

But he turned, as if somebody else was pulling strings that moved his body, back to her…

She was crying, tears running freely down her face, her cheeks flushed to the color of berries. She kept her hands over her mouth to keep from making a sound, but Zero had already noticed, and had turned back to look at her, just like a puppet.

Well, he felt like one, anyway.

"Ah, hell, Yuuki – don't cry..."

"I'm n-not crying," she managed, her voice catching before every word. Her breath hitched, and the tears came falling even faster.

Zero stood there, completely frozen in his spot, wanting to leave but knowing he couldn't.

Yuuki looked up at him with her large brown eyes begging, glimmering with tears that just kept reappearing and trickling down, and reappearing again.

He sighed, then walked back to her. He sat at the very edge of her bed. "What's wrong?" he asked, gentler now. He even met her wide-eyed gaze with his own controlled regard.

"I'm so afraid," she admitted, her words coming out all jumbled together. "That vampire's thoughts… I saw them all… they were so scary!" the last part of her sentence came out as a frightened cry, and a part of Zero's heart throbbed.

"You tried to take away his memory, didn't you?" he asked softly.

Yuuki nodded. "I thought… that even if we killed him… he could leave this life not remembering all the horrible things…" her voice trailed off into a sharp gasp that triggered a fresh cascade of tears.

"You haven't changed one bit," Zero muttered, but Yuuki heard the almost-affection in his voice.

She suddenly wanted to have him reassure her, like he would have a few years before. She remembered the sincere kindness that he would have shown to her, a side of him that he hardly ever showed to anyone else… "Please hold me, Zero," she whispered. "Even if I repulse you… please… just for a moment… like you used to."

She could tell he was surprised. His amethyst eyes were suspicious and guarded. But he seemed to realize that she was nothing but a harmless child right now – and she certainly felt like one – and so he consented to her request, putting his arms around her – very, _very _gently. She also placed her own slight arms around his neck in response. Surprisingly, neither of them pulled away at once.

Yuuki felt a familiar warmth spread through her at his touch. Her heart jumped a little at his nearness; she hadn't been close to him to like this in what seemed like a century. But he smelled nice – kind of like berry fruit, and also pleasantly sweet, a bit on the flowery side. Enclosed in his arms, she felt safe again, and the tremors in her body began to cease.

Zero, on the other hand, found comfort in her embrace. Her heartbeat was soothing: steady, light, calm. He resisted the urge to press his face into the side of her head, and feeling the silky strands of her smooth dark hair against his lips. And her neck was so close now… enticingly so. Her scent was one that he could never describe – it was like warm vanilla and sugar, twisted with frosted jasmine petals, with just the right touch of luscious strawberry. He felt a familiar ache in his throat, but he ignored it; he would satisfy his needs later. Now, he just wanted to stay here forever, wrapped in the arms of this small, defenseless girl.

They didn't say anything. They didn't need to. The silence said all that was necessary.

_I hurt you. I'm sorry. I miss you._

Neither of them commented on this. They had always lived like this, and they had no problem with it. It wasn't difficult now; it wasn't angry, or bitter, or regretful. It was peaceful. Tender.

They had depended on each other before, like a rose depends on rain, and winter depends on spring. Like best friends depend on each other.

It was easy, in that moment, to forget the world of difference that lay between them…

* * *

><p>x<p>

* * *

><p>x<p>

* * *

><p>**AN~ PLEASE READ**: <strong>MKAY, NOW THIS IS THE PART WHERE YOU MUST PAY ATTENTION.<strong> In case you haven't read up to the latest released chapter, (at the moment, that is Chapter 74,) Zero and Yuuki are currently… er, re-mingling. Hehe...

_**Spoiler: **_Zero offers Yuuki his blood. _**End spoiler. **_

ASLDKJFHLAK;JSDHFLKRSTZ. When I read that part, I was like WTF? Why is Zero becoming Yuuki's blood whore now? Personally, I liked Yuuki much more when she was human. But I'll work with the characters I have.

HOWEVER, I'm still pretending her drinking his blood never happened. *crawls away*

I have different things planned for my darling Zero. :) But still, I don't think they "despise" each other as much as they did when VKG ended (and in the past few chapters.) It's not like it used to be, where whenever they saw each other it was like "oh shit" *epic stare down contest!*- as quoted from some comment I read before. xD So yeah, Zero and Yuuki aren't being bitchy to each other. Yet.

Alrighty, well, thanks for reading! I hope you stay for more. :3

Remember to leave a review! I don't mind whether it's positive or negative, but please don't be too harsh. I have feelings too. C: But any type of response from my readers is very encouraging. Whatever you suggest, I will make sure to try my best to do. :'D


	2. First Meeting

AN: **CHAPTER 74 OF VAMPIRE KNIGHT HAS BEEN RELEASED**! ^o^ (Though… I'm sorry… this chapter has no relevance to the chapter that came out of Vampire Knight… going totally AU… x_x …)

Hello everyone! So, I got a few questions in my PM box concerning Yuuki's scent. I dunno why it's that important, but I got the same question a couple times. So I'm just going to come right out and say it – I literally combined two scents from Bath & Body Works. **Warm Vanilla Sugar **and** Secret Wonderland**. Just Google it. x'D Also, in this chapter, I describe the way Zero smells. His scent is also Bath & Body Works stuff combined. I think they were **Moonlight Path **and **Black Raspberry Vanilla**. If anyone reading this wants to actually go out and buy these and then create a potion out of them, tell me if it smells good. x3 *eyes sparkle* (By the way: I don't own Bath & Body Works. O.o)

Aaaaahhh! I'm sorry for not replying to my messages for almost a week. I was out of town, and the place I went to had no Internet access (ohmygod it was horrible… I missed my WiFi), so I'm very sorry if it took a while for me to write you back. Buuuut I'm back now, whether you like it or not! :D *shot down* I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Though it's much longer, it wasn't as hard to construct as Chapter One, so I had fun with it. *smile*

As always, feel free to leave any comments, critiques or suggestions in the REVIEWS. x3 That would mean a lot. Thankyouthankyouthankyou. *hugs you* :')

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: VK does <strong>NOT <strong>belong to me. Matsuri Hino-sensei has all copyright claims/rights over this.

* * *

><p>x<p>

* * *

><p>It was a sunny evening, which was hard on Yuuki, who had an important meeting to attend. Parasol in hand, she kept close to the shadows of the pillars.<p>

She almost wanted to laugh at herself. Just a year and a half ago, she would have been overjoyed at sunny weather. She shook her head, letting a tiny giggle squirm from her lips. She pulled at her hair, deep in thought.

She admitted that she was nervous. What would she say at this meeting, which so many people who used to be her upperclassmen would attend? Would she find enough bravery to say anything at all? Sighing, a very worn-out thought again trailed through her mind… _onii-sama, I wish you were here…_

Yuuki hadn't seen Kaname since that awful night, when she had witnessed him kill Aido's father. He had disappeared right in front of her, and his only words were, "_I'm done hesitating… I made my choice only once to stay with you. However, I am going to fulfill my original plans… I'm sorry. Thank you, Yuuki…"_

The tiny vampiress suddenly felt as if everything around her was spinning. She tried to slow her breathing, tried to keep the stinging tears in her eyes at bay… she hugged herself tightly, which caused the parasol in her hands to drop to the ground.

She stared at the object hitting the stone tile floor of the outdoor Academy hall.

_Why did you leave me, onii-sama…? Why have you left me all alone?_

Yuuki bent down as quickly as she could to pick up her parasol, hastily wiping her tears with her other hand.

And Aido… what did he think of the Kurans, now, truly? Though he still collaborated with her to bring the Night Class back, what were his true feelings…?

After standing in that same place for a while, Yuuki finally pulled herself together enough to continue walking forward.

_I'm so confused, Kaname-sama… where are you? Please come back… I'm still waiting for you…_

"Oh, just sit down," she said to herself. "Stop whining, Yuuki, that won't bring him back." She tried to think of a place where she could calm herself down. She needed to clear her head.

She thought of the marble bench near the Academy's fountain. There were trees over it that provided adequate shade, and it was quiet. Surely, there were no Day Class or Night Class students out and about – the former was in school, the latter sleeping.

Such an impudent, simple way of describing the system that worked between the vampires and the humans...

She made her way to the fountain, knowing she had to deal with the sunlight now. It was uncomfortable – it pierced her sensitive eyes, and it made her feel overly exposed. Yes, it was much better to walk around during the night…

As she neared the stone bench, she could make out that someone was already laying there. Squinting in the overpowering light, she could make out a dark uniform, a long, lean body, silver hair… she didn't need to look any further, because she recognized his smell. The aroma of lavender, lily of the valley, violets – it made her think of all the purple flowers she had ever seen… sweet without being cloying, floral but not in fake flowery-soap way. It smelled fresh and clean and candied and it was tinged with the scent of different berries, and weaved in and out with the scent of fresh Christmas snow…

_Christmas snow_? How did that differ from normal snow, she wondered? It just smelled more pleasant, she supposed… it smelled like something that would make her happy.

_What is wrong with me today? _Yuuki thought, almost panicking at her own creepish-ness. She actually stomped her foot as she took her next step. If Zero knew that she had been deciphering his smell, he _definitely _wouldn't be happy in the least…

She hesitated then. Should she give him his privacy?

_It's not like he hasn't already noticed you standing there, _a voice in her head whispered. _He's a vampire, too…_

She hated that voice.

Nonetheless, she continued walking, though her knees felt a little shaky now. She wondered why… it was only Zero, after all. He used to know her better than anyone else in the world, and she for him. But the way he held her that night, so tenderly, was something entirely new… she kept remembering that scene as she neared the bench.

"Hey, Zero –?" her voice broke off when she saw him – he laid there in a way that looked like he was restraining himself with all his might. _He's breathing roughly, as if he's in pain… _one graceful, pale hand clutched at his chest, the other shielded his face.

One feral, light violet eye flashed open through his fingers when he heard her voice. Then he lowered the hand over his face and placed it at his side.

"What do you want?" he asked brusquely, his voice weak. He cleared his throat, closing his eyes again.

Yuuki ignored his rough question as she placed her parasol against the nearest tree. Then, as inconspicuously and casually as possible, she laid the back of her fingers on his forehead.

His pale bangs were so soft…

She heard his slight gasp at her touch.

"Are you sick?" she asked gently.

"No. I'm fine." was his stony answer.

She withdrew her hand slowly, knowing he wasn't really _fine_.

But he seemed not to want her company, so she began walking back towards the tree where she'd left her sunshade.

Before she took even two steps, however, there was the rustling of clothes behind her, and strong fingers seized her wrist.

She turned.

A pair of agitated lilac eyes met hers. Zero and Yuuki gazed at each other for a moment. He could tell she was surprised – but not upset.

Then suddenly the silver-haired boy shuddered, a wince escaping from between his clenched teeth. He pulled Yuuki to him slightly violently, and to prevent her from moving, he quickly imprisoned her in his arms. She stood there, locked in her position, not knowing whether she liked this or not…

"Just stay for a moment," he said, his voice wavering. "I still feel a bit off."

Yuuki closed her eyes.

The side of his head lay intimately against the soft curve of her chest, and he closed his eyes, too, as if lulled to sleep by the perseverance of her heartbeat.

"Yuuki…" he whispered. The tiny girl sighed quietly at the sound of her name, so delicately murmured from his lips, and entwined her arms around his neck, feeling courageous. She nuzzled the top of his head gently, comforting him in the best way she could, before resting her cheek upon his lustrous hair. "Ahh…" was his soft response to her reassuring gesture.

Zero heard only her breathing, only her heartbeat in that warm moment. And though the agonizingly seductive scent and sound of her blood was _so close_, he felt his sudden and uncontrollable fit of hunger start to ebb and fade, leaving only a reminder of the real pain from before throbbing somewhere between his throat and chest.

He pulled back from her, but still held on to her hands. How small, how frail they were… then, despite himself, despite having bittersweet feelings for this girl, despite knowing that this was already going completely over the line, he took his chance to look at her – to _really _look at her. To study the way her dark hair fell around her tiny waist, and the alluring curve of her breasts… to earnestly take in her wide, shimmering, cinnamon-tinted eyes, which were fringed with long, thick lashes; they never failed to be kind and honest. He loved the slight, optimistic smile that was always etched into her pretty face, and the lovely blush that bloomed across her cheeks… he wasn't usually one to use those words, but for Yuuki, he made an exception. Because there truly was no other way to describe her.

Yuuki returned his gaze. His light purple eyes were grateful and gentle, and – she noticed with surprise – a little shy.

For a moment, she was captivated in her unabashed studying of him, as he had been of her – she let her eyes trace his once-familiar features. His eyes were always passionate, no matter how placid he kept the rest of his handsome face. Right now, his silver lashes lowered over them out of constraint, they looked a bit vulnerable… but when lifted, they were, as they always were, very enchanting to her – the lilac irises were speckled with shimmering silver stars – silver that matched his hair, which swept over his forehead and brushed his neck. His hair was a bit long – he needed a haircut. No… it was perfect, she thought… a perfect length. And now, his face… his cheekbones were high and prominent in a way that couldn't be described other than _just right_. They gave him a mature look that Yuuki liked, his defined jaw as well, and both complimented his eyes. When in the rare case that he smiled, a single, sweet dimple would show in his right cheek, and also illuminate his eyes… and how she longed to see him smile now…

His skin was incredibly pale – he always had been pale, even before he became a vampire – but his cheeks had a bit more color now than usual. She wondered why… her gaze traveled down to his throat, where a dark tattoo was inked over his neck. It was one of his habits to lay his hand over it, so she still found the design intriguing.

And she didn't have to look any farther to recall what an _excellently gorgeous_, superbly divine, _wonderfully muscular _body that boy possessed…

"Sorry," Zero said quietly. His single word brought her back from her quite indecent daydream as he released her hands, which instantly felt empty. She felt a pang of disappointment inside of her, which she quickly covered up with a cheerful smile. She felt her cheeks heat up under his gently probing eyes.

"It's no big deal, Zero. You comforted me that night, too," she replied, patting his cheek.

At her touch, a rare, tiny smile lit his face. Yuuki's spirits soared when she saw that adorable little dimple that he had – that he probably didn't even know he had.

_Zero is always like this_, she thought. _Always so cold and dark, without a glimpse of light. But once there's a hand reached out, and he accepts that hand_…

"Are you going, now? To the meeting?" he asked. As her hand moved from his cheek, he turned his face ever so slyly, so that his slightly parted lips brushed softly against her fingers. His lashes lowered over his eyes. Shivers ran up her spine at the unexpected caress, and she gave a small gasp. His eyes flicked up to meet hers when he heard her tiny intake of breath, something almost wicked lingering in his gaze. The place his lips had touched instantly began tingling.

..._When he accepts that hand, he's no longer cold, but warm…_

"Yeah, I'm going," she answered a bit shakily. She dropped her hand at her side and curled her fingers, running her thumb against the one that he kissed. "Walk with me," she pleaded.

"Alright," Zero agreed. His eyes drifted towards her wrist, the only part of her lower arm that she kept visible to him.

Yuuki turned almost reluctantly to retrieve her parasol. Her mind and heart were so muddled by _Zero – _his prescence overwhelmed her, took over her senses, and focused her thoughts on only him. On how gentle his embraces were, how provocative just a brush of his lips was, how enamoring his eyes were…

_But why had he seemed to be in pain?_

Her mind reeled, quickly trying to list the reasons he could be suffering… other than the one that she knew to be true.

She knew the real reason why. But she would have willingly _un-known_ it, if she could.

_He didn't have enough real blood to drink._

She cringed.

_ Would he… still let me… help him in that way…_?

Most likely not… though, if he asked, she wouldn't hesitate. Ever.

She almost forgot to talk to the boy himself, she was so preoccupied in her worries for him. He seemed to be taken up in his own thoughts as well – but nevertheless, Yuuki, whose happy demeanor and outgoing personality denied silence on a walk with a partner, began a new conversation.

With the three words he dreaded most.

"Zero," she began, calling him from his introspection. "How are you?"

_Fuck. _How was he supposed to answer a question like that? _Yeah, I'm fine, Yuuki, just give me your blood and I'll be fine…_

"…Er, I'm okay. What about yourself? Any news on… Kaname?" saying his name was almost like a physical pain to the hunter, who only wanted to direct the conversation away from where it was headed.

Yuuki was disappointed. She wanted him to tell her why he was unwell. Why he was denying himself the proper nutrition that he needed…

And yet, he acknowledged her enough to bring up Kaname-sama. She should take advantage of that. That was surely progress…

"Nothing new," she replied, and he could hear the distress in her voice, which made him feel even more anguished. Though for what reason, he was a bit unsure.

"I'm sorry to hear it," he said, insincerely. He knew she could tell by the way she grimaced up at him.

"No, you're not," she returned, disapproval showing in her expression.

"I'm glad to see your intuitive senses have increased."

"You're mean," she lamented playfully, stopping to stand on her tiptoes in the middle of their walk and pinching his cheek.

"I'm honest," he retorted. He swatted her hand away. But he kind of liked the insignificant sting on the side of his face caused by her fingers...

"You could have been nicer. Kaname-sama is my –"

"Don't tell me," Zero interrupted. "I'm going to throw up."

She frowned at him.

He approved.

_The farther she is from me, the safer she is…_

But he saw the friendliness in her warm eyes, the merriness in her expression. The knowledge that she wasn't _actually _offended, no matter how inappropriate his teasing had been – it melted him right through.

"You're important to me, too, Zero," she told him softly.

He looked at her. _What a handsome face he has_, she thought silently. _But such sad eyes…_

"Sorry… I didn't mean to say those things…"

"It's okay. I know you were joking," she said, smiling.

He looked forward. They were nearing the meeting room now – Yuuki saw it too. He heard her sigh, and he directed his gaze back to her.

"Nervous?" he asked.

"Just a little."

He understood the feeling. He remembered the first official meeting he attended as a child, and despite his parents being there, his hands wouldn't stop shaking.

"It's okay," he assured her. "You don't need to say anything extra, if you don't want to. The most you need to do is answer if anyone asks you a question. But I'll admit… some of the hunters will be pretty straightforward. So if you feel uncomfortable… don't feel the need to answer at all."

She looked at him, a peculiar gleam in her eyes.

"What is it?" he asked, meeting her gaze.

"You sound just like Kaname," she observed. "Very… considerate."

"That's great," he muttered.

She laid her hand gently on his shoulder. "Don't take it the wrong way," she insisted.

"Mmm."

The two reached the entrance to the room. It was a bit of a secretive-looking place – the door looked as if it had many latches – but it was unlocked. Zero pushed it open, and beckoned his companion in silently.

It would have seemed perfectly unfriendly if he had not rewarded her with a faint smile, which she answered with her own.


	3. On the Defensive

AN: Hi, once again!

This chapter is a direct continuation of the previous chapter.

Because Chapters Two and Three were originally just two parts of one chapter, this won't be a very long Author's Note. However, I think I like two separate chapters better, so I need to fill this space.

I'm going to stop posting Disclaimers now, because it's kinda obvious I don't own VK. ;P

Read on, and review, please! :3

* * *

><p>x<p>

* * *

><p>Sitting around a table were many tense, familiar faces. Among those faces were faces of tough-looking men – Zero's comrades.<p>

She looked back at him. He returned her gaze, his amethyst eyes reassuring her – they allowed her shaking legs to move forward and reach the empty chair amongst the vampires.

Several people acknowledged her, hands crossing to the opposite shoulder in a salute as she sat. But as Zero took his place, every single person in the room stood up, bowing slightly, giving him the same salute they had showed to her. He bowed to them as well.

"It's good to see you well, Kiryuu-sama," one of the vampire nobles said, bowing low again.

Zero inclined his head.

An uneasy murmur passed through the hunters at this polite exchange, but Zero took no notice – he sat down calmly, and at once a woman who sat at his side began a quiet conversation with him.

Yuuki envied his collectedness. Not to mention that she hadn't known he'd gotten so popular with the higher authorities of the Association _and _the vampire nobles in the past year and a half...

_They must respect him_, she thought. _He's done so many great things… eliminated so many problems…_

_Clap, clap. _"Let us begin," Cross Kaien said, standing.

Yuuki caught Zero's eye from across the table. The consoling warmth was still there in his eyes, and somehow, from looking at his quietly charming face, she found the strength to say what she'd wanted to say for a very long time. Her eyes lingered on him as she made her next move.

"Pardon me, Chairman," she said, getting up from her chair. "May I begin this meeting with something that I would like to discuss with everyone?"

The Chairman, who had been standing, now dipped his head. "Of course, Yuuki," he agreed. He could be serious sometimes… on the rare occasions he didn't insist on her calling him "father".

Yuuki took a deep breath. She glanced at Zero again, and felt a bubble of happiness when she deciphered pride as one of the many emotions in his expression.

"I don't think that the Hunter Association and the vampires should be enemies, or ignorant of each other," she explained. Zero heard the determination in her dainty voice. It sounded nostalgic… she had used that tone with him many times, back then…

"There is something greater that we should all be trying to solve, together," Yuuki continued. "The murder of Ouri-sama and the disturbances in the area are more important than our respective prejudices… as well as the abrupt disappearance of my brother."

A rumble of reluctant agreement from the listeners.

"Excuse me, Yuuki-san, but how long has it been since you've heard from your brother?" Shirabuki Sara asked.

Yuuki looked at the beautiful vampire who had just spoken. She seemed incredibly luxurious, so much so that she looked like she didn't even care for her looks anymore. They would always be there, as pleasing as always. That assurance gave the woman an almost sleepy look.

"A long time," Yuuki replied to the abrupt question softly.

Sara stood up. Another mutter of agitation from the audience.

"Don't you think, Yuuki-san, that Kaname-sama is being terribly unfaithful to you? From the way he has behaved, I get a feeling that he doesn't care for staying with you any longer. Isn't he just… running from his problems?"

"Sara-sama –" one of the vampires began. They were silenced with a single, predatory look from the pureblood woman, who waited with relish for Yuuki's response.

When the younger girl was silent, the other asked with mock-serenity, "Do you feel any remorse, my dear, treasured Princess, that your lover has betrayed you and left you forever?"

There was a stunned silence.

…Then chaos.

"Sara-sama, that's going too far –" somebody from the vampire side scolded.

A chair scraped against the floor.

"Indeed, there's no need to be rude to Yuuki-sama."

"Kaname-sama will return –"

"That woman's pretty harsh," one of the hunters discerned.

"You vampires can't even watch your mouths around your own kind –"

"_Stop_!" Yuuki cried, her voice higher than usual, color drawn bright in her cheeks. The room fell silent again. She faced Sara, her eyes glowing with emotion. "Stop," she repeated, quieter this time. "What you say is true – I don't know what my brother's motives are. But I don't believe he is as ignorant to everyone's feelings as you say."

Sara's eyes narrowed. "If you so eagerly believe in him, why is it that you can only be satisfied if you have Zero-kun as well?" Irritation could be plainly heard in her voice as she spoke, waving her graceful hand as if to sweep Yuuki's words away.

Zero felt something burn inside him as he saw Yuuki struggle against the sharpness of Sara's words. He knew his face had turned feral when he caught Kaito pointedly looking at him, but he almost didn't even care... though that would definitely earn him a lecture later.

_That pureblood bitch…_ Anger pricked at his insides, overheating his entire body. He felt almost… hungry… hungry to see that woman humiliated. _She escaped me killing her once_, he recalled…

Hesitant protests against Sara's words began to ensue.

"Though Kaname has disappeared, you have no reason to doubt the strength of his feelings for his fiancée," Zero asserted, standing. That silenced the arguments that were arising. Everyone's head turned towards him. The silver-haired boy closed his eyes to regain control of his searing feelings, and when he opened them again, he continued, "And though you may think I hate the Kurans, I will not be manipulated that easily by you… Shirabuki Sara."

Sara met his blazing eyes, as if immune to his chilling glare.

The complete quiet was almost enough to drive someone insane.

Then, the woman smiled secretively, even letting out an unnerving chuckle. "You'll see who is being manipulated… soon."

The tension felt tangible in the air – as if it was something electric that could be touched; that could maim, even.

As the two stared each other down, the Chairman stood again, holding up his hands.

"Now, now, you two. This meeting is about peacemaking, not starting up more arguments."

Sara was the first to back down. "Of course, Mr. Chairman," she purred.

Zero continued to stand, glaring, though his eyes had lost some of their menace now that she had sat back down. His hands were still tight fists at his sides, however, and everyone was still looking up at him.

"Kiryuu-kun, it's time to calm down," the Chairman chided gently. "In the meantime, I think we should call this meeting off early – how about all of you?"

It was as if the room breathed a sigh of relief.

_Mm_'s of agreement could be heard as people pushed back their chairs and got up.

Many people, as they filed out, gave Yuuki a soft pat on the shoulder. Those same people then whispered words of support to Zero, who had by now stopped glowering but had a cold, unrelenting look in his face.

Sara laughed softly as she passed him on her way to the door. His expression never changed.

Kaien and another one of Zero's fellow hunters, Kaito, looked at the remaining two in the room, who were all the way across the long table from each other, looking straight into each other's eyes. It was as if they were both in shock... Sighing, the Chairman said, "I guess you both would like some privacy. Come with me, Kaito."

"I'll see you later, Zero," Kaito said, almost warningly.

With that, the two men left the former Guardians alone with the door open.

Yuuki felt her legs move from underneath her. She hadn't planned on moving them, but they started walking themselves towards Zero anyway.

When she got to him, her arms moved up to lock around his body. She could feel the hard muscles of his stomach through his uniform, and that was a bit like a wake-up call to her.

"Come on," she whispered. Keeping one arm around him to guide him, she walked him out of the meeting room.

When they were outside, she let go of him to shut the door behind them. When she turned back around, she looked at him worriedly.

His eyes were stormy, and he looked like he was in a terrible mood and very ready to be brooding, but she spoke up anyways.

"I didn't like the way Sara was acting, either," she offered hesitantly.

It was as if her voice brought him back to life. Immediately he blinked again and took a sharp little breath.

"Yeah," he said, finally meeting her gaze. She looked very overwhelmed, he noticed… her eyes were still dewy, her cheeks still blooming with color. "But you don't have to be concerned. She won't try anything on academy grounds, with the hunters around."

Yuuki nodded. She suddenly felt the weight behind her eyes increase. She wiped at them mindlessly, then when she pulled her hand back, she was surprised to find tears clinging to her fingertips.

"Ah, sorry… I'm such a baby…"

Zero looked at her, and his own eyes, which were overflowing with heartbreaking sympathy, made another tear slip down her cheek. Zero reached out and caught that tear, his touch making a jolt of heat go through her.

"You don't need to be afraid. I'm looking out for you," he said, and she heard the tenderness in his voice.

She held her arms open, and almost at once, he embraced her. _Big _mistake – holding her close made that morning's thirst come back, and it was almost unbearable this time.

For a while now, ever since the blood tablets had been "upgraded", they hadn't been able to keep his hunger at bay...

He felt the heat behind his eyes, and he felt them fog over before knew they'd changed into a bright crimson red... _those damn pills... _his entire body flooded with fire, and a deep, powerful ache seared in his chest... he felt the thin walls suppressing his violent bloodlust crumble without a fight... _those fucking pills_... breathing hard, his head shifted down towards her neck...

_Don't do it_.

It would be disgusting to take advantage of her when she was like this.

Dwelling on that thought, he tried to calm himself down bit by bit, rebuilding his strength in her warmth. His entire body was quivering with anticipation. _She's so close... ahh, to taste real blood again... especially her blood... how delicious..._

As she cried silently, her slender body shaking, he wondered why he still felt like he had to protect this girl…

They had to work together, now, right? One thing _had _been established from the meeting, and that was the fact that the hunters and vampires would both have to cooperate now to solve the issues that were bigger than their disliking of each other.

_What a shitty excuse for me to stay by her side_, Zero thought as he hugged Yuuki tighter against another one of her tremors. He bit down hard on his lip, fighting against his gluttonous desire, his fangs piercing his own skin. He was still so thirsty, but...

_A heart can't lie to itself forever…_

For now, he'd be on the defensive.

* * *

><p>x<p>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter End.<em>


	4. To Reveal a Scheme

AN: Hello again! Thank you for reading so far. It amazes me if you've stuck with me since Chapter One. I know, I know, I haven't even written much, and I'm already saying that. But really, I'm very happy that you think reading my work is worth your time. ^o^ *many hugs*

I feel like this chapter really shows how I think of Sara. She seems so evil to me, so…

ANYWAY, READ THE CHAPTER TO FIND OUT WHAT I MEAN.

Someone asked me a few days ago where I derived the plot for this story. If I'm copying it from Hino-sensei, going completely AU, or rewriting a plot from a different manga/book... It's none of these.

Truth be told, all I'm doing for the plot is predicting what will happen in the future. One of my best friends and I were discussing what we thought would become of VK, as time went on. We were talking about it, and I suddenly felt really inspired. Because the plot that we were coming up with was actually quite interesting. I was impressed (still am.) x3

So, you see, not _completely _AU. But I suppose, if our guesses were off, then yes, it'll be AU. D: For not being able to tell the future… _gomen!_

Anyway, as always, please enjoy this new chapter! (: Remember to leave a review! Honest opinions are always welcome. 3

* * *

><p>x<p>

* * *

><p><em>That stupid hunter. Where is he?<em>

Yuuki exhaled sharply in frustration as she checked the last of his hiding spots (that she knew about.) Her spirits fell with each minute of him being away.

N-not that she wanted to _see _him, of course. No, of… of course not! She wanted to discuss business with him, that's all… yes, business. But… now that she thought about it… she'd forgotten what that "business" had been.

Instead of thinking seriously, she recalled the moments where he'd hugged her to him. Each time, her heart had been racing so hard that she felt as if her body would explode. As feebly helpess as a small child, she'd clung onto him both times as if he was her life.

He was always so mean and grumpy, and yet… whenever she truly needed him… he was always there. In those moments, he wouldn't be mean _or _grumpy. He'd be kind… tender.

Just then, another memory surfaced.

The gentle brush of his lips on her hand, the mischievous glint in his eyes…

_Agh_. Stupid Zero. Stupid. _Stupid_.

"Yuuki-san, what are you doing?" came a voice from behind the Kuran princess.

It was Sara.

"…A-ah… I'm… I'm looking for Zero. Have you seen him?"

Yuuki decided not to be intimidated by that woman. After all, the past was the past… she hadn't figured out yet what kind of grudge Sara-sama held against her. Yet, her harsh words at the meeting…

"Mmm, Zero-kun, huh? No, I apologize," Sara replied, almost crooning. There was something very… _peculiar _in her tone…

Yuuki grimaced and sat right down on the marble floor. She didn't even think about protecting the delicate, little pale green nightgown she wore. She hadn't thought about changing earlier, either… she had been too urgent in her sudden desire to see Zero.

Yuuki directed her attention back to the graceful woman in front of her.

"I'm sorry I can't help you find him. But here, Yuuki-san, you must be hungry after all that searching." Sara reached into the expensive-looking bag she carried on her arm, and pulled out a small, dainty box. Carefully, she tipped out a bit of its contents, then tucked the box back safely inside her purse.

She held out one elegant, long-fingered hand. In her palm was a single, white pill.

Yuuki looked at the woman, then again at the hand. _What's this? _She thought. _Is she being nice…?_

Sara was silent.

_Oh, I'm so paranoid. She's only being considerate. _With a word of thanks, Yuuki took the tablet, then pushed it between her lips with her index finger. The flavor melted on her tongue, sending one slight shiver down her spine. _That was only a faint replica of the real thing, _Yuuki thought, swallowing._ The real taste of blood is…_

"Is it good?" Sara asked, her voice sounding almost worried. "Yuuki-san is making a very strange face right now."

"No, no! I mean… yes! It's really good. Much better than the previous tablets, which were slightly bitter."

Sara looked down at the girl, and Yuuki thought she saw a glow of red in the woman's eyes. But, no… it was probably just a reflection from the lamplight.

Sara leaned closer.

"I'm glad, Yuuki-san… so glad. My tablets are replacing all the other tablets, all over the world…"

Something similar to unease made Yuuki's stomach turn. It was just the way she said _replacing _and _all over the world_…

"…Um, congratulations, Sara-sama," Yuuki answered. She plastered a shaky smile over her lips, her amber orbs meeting Sara's light blue ones.

The woman straightened up slowly. "Thank you."

Chills spread through Yuuki's arms. _This lady is so terrifying…_

"Now, you said you were looking for that young hunter-san, weren't you…?" Sara prompted, smiling slightly.

"Yes, I was. But he might be busy, so, um…" trailing off, Yuuki rested her hands on her upper arms, warming the goosebumps that were at the surface of her skin. She felt truly nervous with Sara, and she had no idea why.

"Hmm," Sara murmured.

"Ah… yes?"

"I wonder if that would be worth it…"

Yuuki's eyebrows raised in puzzlement.

Suddenly, Sara's face changed. She took on a truly terrifying expression, her eyes turning abruptly bestial.

Yuuki shot up from her sitting position. Now she was _really _ready to leave.

"Sara-sama, I—"

"Come with me. I have a feeling this will be amusing." Sara grasped Yuuki's forearm, and suddenly they weren't in the Academy hallway anymore.

The fire-lit corridor suddenly transformed into a dark, gloomy passage, the walls made of stone. Water dripped from the cracks in the wall, making almost musical sounds as it did.

"Wh-where are we?" Yuuki cried. Her wrist was at its snapping point in Sara's grip.

"The underground channel of the Academy grounds," Sara replied.

"Underground… channel?" Yuuki repeated. She'd heard of it before, but she'd never seen it… she'd never had the need to, until now.

She found herself running after Sara, her arm aching more with each passing second. The pureblood woman didn't stop until they descended a staircase that led to a wall of prison bars.

Sara let go of Yuuki's hand. The princess gasped as feeling returned to her fingers, then she watched as Sara neared the door.

To her utter shock, with the sound of grinding metal, part of the bars creaked open for the woman, without her even touching them. Sara walked swiftly inside.

Yuuki ran towards the same entrance, but it wailed shut immediately when she tried to get through.

"Sara—" Yuuki tried to say.

"I'll just be a moment, Princess," Sara says.

Close to panicking, Yuuki peered through the bars. They were distanced apart to fit enough of her face for her to look inside. Breathing fast, she scanned the huge prison room.

Her heart stopped at what she saw.

_No. No. Oh, no._

"_Zero!_" she screamed, frantically reaching inside with one arm. She shook the bars, pushing and pulling with her entire body.

But it wasn't enough.

"_Zero! Zero! Zero!_" she cried, fighting the barrier with all her might.

The head of moonlight-colored hair lifted painfully. "Yuu…ki… _ahh!_"

Sara's face twisted into a chillingly malicious smile as she inflicted him with her pureblood power… with just her mind. She kneeled gracefully in front of him. "That's right, _bastard hunter_. Don't you _dare_ say her name when I'm standing right beside you."

Zero clutched his head in his hands, his breathing ragged and echoing through the empty stone hall. However, when he heard her spiteful command, he looked up. It seemed to take so much of his energy just to raise his shoulders…

His eyes glowing a bloodcurdling, ensanguined red, he looked straight up at Sara.

"Yuuki," he growled.

Sara recoiled, a hiss boiling from her throat.

"Yuuki."

She stood quickly.

"Yuuki. Yuuki. _Yuuki_."

Yuuki's heart broke each time he said her name, as if saying it was his only way of hanging on to his life.

"Sara, please!" she choked. It felt as if cold fingers were tightening around her throat.

The way his voice cradled each syllable of her name…

He seemed to gather his strength to make himself stand. When he finally reached that position, however, he let out a sharp gasp. His body slammed back against the stone, bringing him sliding down back to the floor.

_No._

"_No!_" Yuuki cried, her voice a piercing wail now.

Sara's cold laughter reverberated through the emptiness of the prison.

Again and again, Zero's body seemed to convulse in on itself with his shudders. He was completely quiet, all his complaints silent… it was like watching someone get stabbed, and Yuuki_ just couldn't stand it anymore_—

"_Stop it! PLEASE!_" she shrieked, all her tears overflowing at once. Her sentence ended in wild sobs, and she was well aware of how animal she must sound. But _Zero_…

The bars clanged and rung with metallic whines, but they wouldn't give. Yuuki's mind was reeling. She felt sick. That horrible sound of metal, the terrifying noise of Sara's laughter…

Yuuki watched, her tears never pausing, as Sara bent down near Zero's trembling form. The woman twirled one shimmering strand of his pale hair around her finger.

He was breathing heavily. All he could do was glare.

His steadfast resistance was almost tangible in the air. Yuuki felt endless shivers travel through her chest. She needed to reach him… to reach him…

"Yuuki-san," Sara said, voice menacingly soft. "I don't think Zero-kun likes my tablets very much… what do you think?"

_What?_

Yuuki's frantically racing heartbeat seemed to pound in alliance with her thoughts. _The pills… Zero… the pills… Zero…!_

Seeing him suffer made her more frightened than she had ever felt in her life. It must be… must be… because the tablets that Sara created… that she had created herself… to harm Zero?

Yuuki lurched against her barriers. "_Stop, _Sara! _Let me in_!"

"Be careful, Yuuki-san. Those bars are anti-vampire. If you fight them too hard, you'll get hurt."

Yuuki almost screamed in sheer frustration.

_Why?_

She forced her hand over her mouth, trying to stop her pointless crying. She could only do one thing now…

She heard Sara purr something in Zero's ear as he tried his best to lean away from her.

He only glared, his expression unforgiving.

Sara frowned. She then faced him, drawing her face close to his.

Slowly, she leaned in…

Until their lips touched.

Yuuki felt something sharp dig into her heart.

She shouldn't care, but seeing Zero kiss someone, even if he didn't mean to… it made waves of hurt and betrayal overcome her.

Their kiss became more heated in just a few seconds time. Zero's long fingers clawed into long golden hair, and the two became a blur as he drove her onto her back—he was now own top of her.

_Jealousy. _Jealousy coursed through Yuuki's veins. How she wished it were herself, with Zero passionately urging her onto the stone floor, his arms on either side of her head, his lips chafing fervently against her own.

_But why was he still kissing that woman?_

…_Hate. Resentment. Greed._

Suddenly Zero's head jerked up. Blood dripped from his lips, and Sara was giggling quietly.

A small piercing was visible on her own lips.

Zero licked away a droplet of blood that had escaped from the corner of his mouth. Then, abruptly, he flew towards the wall.

He locked Sara's wrists in his hands, keeping her prisoner there.

"Don't fuck with me," he hissed.

Sara suddenly switched their positions, so that Zero was against the wall.

"Who's in control now, eh, Zero?" she murmured, stroking the soft strands of his hair from his neck.

A single, bitter chuckle was emitted from the silver-haired boy.

Slowly, seductively, Sara began unbuttoning his shirt.

He grabbed her hand.

She frowned. "What's wrong?"

He only glowered at her, conveying all his burning feelings through that look.

Frowning deeper, Sara once again leaned into him.

This time, however, she didn't kiss him.

Her teeth sank into his neck, but in a very strange place.

_Had she missed? _Yuuki wondered. She might've been still intoxicated by Zero's kiss…

That was wrong.

Her fangs only grazed the surface, but she continued to rip the skin she'd caught between her teeth.

Down his throat.

Like daintily eating meat.

Sara merely gave a small mew. "Oops," she mumbled, voice dripping with cloying sweetness. Blood instantly began flowing from the open gash.

Though Zero was perfectly silent, Yuuki let out an involuntary yelp for him. She felt the sting on her skin as if it were her own…

Again and again, Sara bit slowly at his neck. The blood was like a river now, dripping down Zero's unbuttoned white shirt.

It was nauseating.

Each time the woman's teeth pierced the young hunter's neck, Yuuki whimpered. Though Zero never made a sound, it _must _hurt… the rivers of scarlet clearly proved that.

After what felt like an eternity to the frantic princess, Sara at last seemed to have had her fill on making Zero give in that way.

At last… he'll be released… Yuuki prayed.

_At last_…

At last, Sara got a decent hold of his skin.

Relishing the ample feel of it between her sharpened incisors, she tore it away violently with one swift turn of her head.

Involuntary shudders thrummed through Zero, and, despite his steadfast resistance, a pained sound escaped his lips.

"That felt good, didn't it?" Sara snarled, her eyes a glittering crimson. "Would you like _more_?"

She raked her fingernails down his bare chest, laughing all the while.

The now dangerously pale hunter gave a small gasp through clenched teeth, then leaned back, breathing hard. His body fell heavily to the cold floor.

The woman's fingertips were delicately brought up to a waiting mouth, and a tongue reached out and lapped at the bloodstained skin. Desperate, Yuuki cried out to Sara with all her might. "_Please, _Sara! Please stop hurting him! He hasn't done anything wrong… please, _stop_!"

Yuuki's anguish was like a hurricane.

The metal bars instantly crumpled beneath the weight of her feelings; not wasting even a millisecond, Yuuki rushed in to where Sara and Zero were.

Slightly surprised, Sara turned around to see Yuuki, wide-eyed in earnest fright, cheeks flushed and wet with tears.

Sara chuckled quietly. "It's not up to me to decide what happens to him from now on," she informed the other smoothly. "I'm leaving him to Touma now."

Yuuki froze, shock once again taking ahold of her.

"Touma… -sama…?"

Sara laughed blandly, her impatience very prominent. "Of course. Who else do you think would be worthy enough of collaborating with me?"

Just as she finished uttering those words, Zero suddenly lunged for her.

"Wait—! No, _Zero_!"

Mid-attack, however, he was flung against the wall. Part of it instantly crumbled, and he lay there, too exhausted now to try again…

_I've never seen Zero acknowledge defeat._

Yuuki gasped and ran towards him. When she reached him, she quickly removed his jacket. His face was contorted in agony, and sweat clung to his silver hair… it was all she could do not to break down right then and there.

_But I must be strong for Zero._

She quickly sat on her ankles, pulling Zero's head into her lap. His breath came shallowly, and his temporarily lilac eyes were distant, hazy… clouded with pain. Yuuki wiped away a long droplet of blood that was making its way down his cheek.

His own blood.

Unable to help herself, she put her finger in her mouth and sucked. Her eyes were lulled closed by the wonderful taste.

_Cherry… vanilla… honey. So delicious…_

_ …I want more._

She opened her eyes to look down at Zero's face. His eyelids were tightly shut, that strained expression of discomfort still etched in his beautiful features.

This was not the time to think about her wants. It was, instead, about Zero's _needs_…

"Stay here with me, Zero. Listen to my voice. _Listen_. I… I need you. So please…"

It was as if he were in a deep sleep; her words seemed to not reach him.

Sara speculated the situation with a rather amused look in her face. It would be inconvenient to have killed the hunter, but he would've deserved it. "I wouldn't touch him too much, if I were you," Sara advised the younger girl. "He's pretty frail at the moment."

One of Yuuki's tears dripped onto his cheek. His eyes opened very haltingly, but enough to reassure her that he was still... there.

"It hurts…" he whispered. His speech was slurred, giving each word a longer pause between the next.

"I know," she said, a tremor in her voice. "Hang in there, okay?"

"…To see you cry," he finished. When his talking ceased, a frenzy of coughs overtook him. He turned quickly to the side, his whole body trembling from the convulsions.

"It's alright. It's alright," Yuuki's voice gushed. Her anxiety made speech so incredibly difficult.

Tears were now running freely down her face once more. She watched the amethyst in Zero's eyes fade into a terrifying scarlet as he continued to cough. He was clutching at the area around his heart, shutting his eyes in exertion.

She looked up at the watching Sara. "_Why have you hurt him like this? What has he done to deserve this?_" she cried, all her fear and horror channeled through her despondent words.

The woman only laughed. It was a sinister, bone-chilling laugh that made Yuuki cover her ears tightly with both hands, confining her eyes in fright.

When she next looked up, Sara had erupted into black shadows. They took on the shape of bats, then into charcoal wisps. The red of Sara's eyes was still visible in their midst.

Her horrible laughter still lingered, even while the dark veil faded to nothing.


End file.
